


Steam

by opusqe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opusqe/pseuds/opusqe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Rocket brought Maxie and Archie together for the first time and they became good friends; then they parted ways, and their friendship faded into a rivalry. Fifteen years later, they're friends again, but Maxie feels something more. One question he has, however: While his feelings for Archie have remained the same, how does his old friend view him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steam

His father's name preceded him. Maximus was silent as he made his way down the long hallway. The young man didn't dare to look over his shoulder, instead brushing his bright red hair from his eyes and behind his ears.

The hallway was much larger to him, given the circumstance; because he knew what — or rather, _who_ — was behind the door at the end of the corridor. As he approached the door, Maximus paused to secure both cuff links and to straighten his tie; he had to look perfect, after all. Taking a deep breath, he raised a hand and gently rapped upon the door.  
  
"Come in."

At a moderately quick pace, the redhead bustled in, gently closing the door behind him. He turned on his heel, facing the desk and unintentionally ignoring the other young man sat beside the door.  
  
"You wanted to see me, sir?" he asked, back straightening.  
  
"Maximus, to your left you'll find a young man not much younger than yourself, give or take a year or two. I request  that you show him the ropes, just as I had prior to my... _promotion_." The young Giovanni turned his seat around, facing Maximus and the silent guest.

The redhead turned yo look at the other man, the one he had unknowingly ignored. Giovanni continued to speak, but every word that left his lips went in one ear and out the other as Maximus started at the dark-skinned male before him.  
  
Suddenly, he held out his hand to the other. "Maximus Tiverton, at your service." _Not Matsubusa._ He had stopped going by that name when his father passed. Giovanni respected it; everyone did. And for that, Maximus was grateful.

"Archibald Aogiri, but folks call me Archie." He took the proffered hand, shaking it firmly. "Nice t'meet ya, Maxie."  
  
Giovanni arched a brow at the exchange, but nevertheless nodded his head in approval. "I expect reports, Maximus, on Archie's progress. You may begin with giving him a tour, and showing him the locations of some of our scouts and allies."

Maximus spared Giovanni a quick glance, nodding almost immediately. "Yes, sir. Of course."

"Do a good job, just as I did with you."

Again, the redhead nodded, but was silent before he suddenly snapped out of it and cleared his throat. "Yes, of course, Mr Vinciguerra." He turned quickly, to fully face his new protégé, nodding a third time. "If you'll follow me, Mr Aogiri — "

"Call me Archie, Maxie!" Archie exclaimed, standing up and slinging one arm around Maximus' shoulders. "Mr Aogiri is my father."

Maximus' attempt to mask his disgust and discomfort nearly went noticed, but to his luck, it didn't. "Archie it is, then," he responded quietly. "So, the Team Rocket headquarters is — "

"A great place, but I know th'lay o' th'land, Maxie."

"I beg your pardon? Mr Aogiri — _Archie_. I have orders — "

"And ya can count on me t'say ya fulfilled 'em." Archie grinned. "Let's go get drinks, yeah? T'celebrate me comin' into Team Rocket —"

Maximus shook his head, lifting Archie's arm and removing himself from the other's hold. While the newcomer seemed to be very relaxed and not necessarily set on following the rules, Maximus was more than keen to be uptight and to follow the rules.

"No, no, I can't. I've only just reached admin status, and I'm not ready to lose my job or my life because some irresponsible grunt just had to have his way...!"

"You're way too uptight, Max." Archie grinned, reaching up and swiftly loosening Maximus' tie , and he tousled the thinner man's fiery red hair. "Live a little, mate!" he chortled, tossing his arm back around the other male's slender shoulders.

"Let _go_ of me...!" Maximus squeaked, slapping Archie's arm away. "You can call me by atrocious nicknames and call me uptight, but the moment you begin to touch me and do things to my very appearance — why I _never!"_   He let out a rather frustrated growl, turning abruptly and starting down the hall. "I'll put one of the other admins on this assignment, I cannot handle a man who would disrespect me in such a manner." _  
_

Archie watched Maximus before chasing after him. "Whoa, whoa, Maxie. Ya know, I don't mean anythin' by it."

Maximus whirled on the other man. _"I. Don't._ _Care!_ You're putting my job on the line. You're invading my personal space, and you're bloody undressing me. You realise I could have you arrested for that?" He wouldn't go so far, seeing as following through would not only get him or his companion in prison, but it could end with Giovanni going to prison; and if that happened, Maximus would end up dead.

"Put in a good word for me and it won't be your freedom." With an indignant huff, he stormed off, leaving Archie behind. And he was more than grateful when the other didn't follow.

By the time Maximus had gotten himself alone and to his own private quarters, he was visibly shaken. A glance in the mirror revealed a tired face, and Maximus let out a quiet sigh.  
  
"Maxie...It has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" he asked his reflection, a weak smile touching his features. He removed his tie, unbuttoning a few buttons before he removed his glasses and placed them on the bedside table. Slowly, he lowered himself down to rest on the foot of the bed, and he rubbed his face with his hands.  
  
"You're smitten, Maxie," he murmured quietly. He shook his head, eyes drifting shut. "What have you gotten yourself into?"

 


End file.
